Mias Orakelsprüche
Geschichte Wenn Mia nach Centopia reisen will muss sie ein Orakel aufsagen. Dafür muss sie aber die Runen entziffern und dann sagt eine weibliche Stimme das Passwort. Somit kann Mia jedes mal nach Centopia reisen. Und wenn sie dort angekommen ist, sagt Mia ihren Freunden ihr Orakel. Damit hilft sie ihnen eine Aufgabe zu Lösen und somit ein Abenteuer zu bestehen. ...hier sind alle Orakel aus allen 3 Staffeln. Viel Spaß ! Orakel Staffel 1 '''Folge 1''' Ich bin Mia '''Folge 2 '''Auch wenn vor Qual die Ohren klingen wird neue Hoffnung ein schriller Ton dir bringen '''Folge 3 '''Wenn aus einem vieles wird verfolg dein ziel ganz unbeirrt '''Folge 4 '''Das gesichtslose Böse ganz geschwinde verstreut die Hoffnung in alle winde '''Folge 5 '''Wind und Wasser goldenes Horn mit Onchao wird neue Hoffnung geboren '''Folge 6 '''Aufopferung '''Folge 7 '''Fest verknüpft durch des Königs Hand den blick senk ab auf kleine Land '''Folge 8 '''Von hängender Schönheit liebevoll bewacht von Freund und Feind in Gefahr gebracht '''Folge 9 '''Dunkel ist der Bauch und kein Ende in Sicht finde einen Freund und entdecke das Licht '''Folge 10 '''Einhörner kommen Einhörner gehen die Belohnung werden sie am Ende vor sich sehen '''Folge 11 '''Schätze versteckt in des Dschungels Grab finde Hilfe bei dem der noch nie Hilfe gab '''Folge 12 '''In der Höhle unter wein der Schatz wird sein und der kleinste im kreis erlangt den Preis '''Folge 13 '''Es kommt die Zeit die Vollendung verspricht wo Freunde dich brauchen erfüll deine Pflicht '''Folge 14 '''Wo alte kahle Äste sich recken und klagen folge dem Pfad die Erlösung zu wagen '''Folge 15 '''Ein Schatz kann lügen und kann betrügen such den Farn wo die Jungen sich vergnügen '''Folge 16 '''Geh hinter Wasser verwandle die List kämpfe für Onchao der schutzlos ist '''Folge 17 '''Du suchst den Pfad der Einsicht bringen soll finde die Pflanze deren Magen nie voll '''Folge 18 '''Hinter der Brücke vergossene Tränen verbotenes Handeln errettet die Schönen '''Folge 19 '''Es ist nicht einfach das Gold zu entdecken im tiefen Tal nur kann es sich verstecken '''Folge 20 '''Um zu bringen das rettende Stück ans Licht fürchte die Dunkelheit der Höhle nicht '''Folge 21 '''Wie die Elfen zu fliegen ist wichtig und leicht die Antwort liegt wo Land den Himmel erreicht '''Folge 22 '''Unter der Maske unter dem Mond das ist der Ort wo die suche sich lohnt '''Folge 23 '''Im Wasser zu Lande such mit Bedacht durch List wird der Feind zum Retter gemacht '''Folge 24 '''Wo fröhliche Elfen sich schwimmend erfrischen wenn es sich öffnet liegt es dazwischen '''Folge 25 '''Ganz nah an des Unheils Quelle der Letzte blieb an dieser Stelle '''Folge 26 '''Du musst den Elfen dringen Helfen '''Staffel 2 ''' '''Folge 1 '''Gut getarnt mit Großzügigkeit kommt die Gefahr in Frieden zeit '''Folge 2 '''Um zu lüften die Maskerade blicke hinter die Fassade '''Folge 3 '''Nur wenn du ihn zum Niesen zwingst du ihn geschickt zu Boden ringst '''Folge 4''' In den Höhlen drohen Gefahren für Freunde die einst Feinde waren '''Folge 5 '''Fürchte nicht Wald noch bleiches Gespenst zeige Respekt zu wie du es kennst '''Folge 6 '''Geheimer Ort zur Flucht gedacht lässt hinein auch böseste Macht '''Folge 7 '''Auf Gewalt folgt immer Gefahr nur Vertrauen öffnet das Portal '''Folge 8 '''Vor der Mission ein Rätsel steht das dir jemand zu Haus verrät '''Folge 9 '''Nutze den Wind sprich mit Stein und die Belohnung wird sicherlich dein '''Folge 10 '''Sei bereit dich zu entfernen Tanze gemeinsam mit funkelnden Sternen '''Folge 11 '''Der Dieb ist wo er hingehört er sicher ist und ungestört '''Folge 12 '''Im ewig wachsenden Gestein suche den Ring und er wird dein '''Folge 13 '''Die Dunkelelfe haustet dort nutzt ihren Geist am diesem Ort '''Folge 14 '''Wo niemand mehr flötet und stille entstand suche den Künstler der einstmals verbannt '''Folge 15 '''Im Palast verborgen ein Feind der weder gut noch ehrlich es meint '''Folge 16 '''Durch die Augen des Einhorns wirst du erfahren das der den du suchst nur schläft trotz Gefahren '''Folge 17 '''Wenn deine Feinde deine Freunde fangen wirst du von Erhabenen Hilfe erlangen '''Folge 18 '''Ein alter Freund den König sah nur die Natur weiß wies geschah '''Folge 19 '''Die Blume kostbar und teuer bekommst du nur durch Feuer '''Folge 20 '''Hab keine Angst wenn Feinde sind nah denen du hilft die sind für dich da '''Folge 21 '''Wenn euch Gefahr droht verzaget nicht was euch vereint schlägt den Bösewicht '''Folge 22 '''Um zu bekommen was du glaubst es sei dein folge der Spur der Dinge die hier nicht daheim '''Folge 23 '''Ware Freunde sind immer nah sagen ade und bleiben doch da '''Folge 24 '''Einer aus deinem Freundeskreis lässt dich im stich und mehr er noch weiß '''Folge 25 '''Um durchqueren heißestes Feuer befreie das größte der Ungeheuer '''Folge 26 '''Willst du den Zauber brechen schnell füll den Trank in seinen Quell '''Staffel 3 ''' '''Folge 1 '''Kümmere dich um das kleine tapfer und froh überrascht es mit kräften so mächtig und roh '''Folge 2 '''Im inneren sind ungebetene Mächte versteckt '''Folge 3 '''Wenn ein Fluch aus der Dunkelheit dich zwingt zu ungewollter Ruhe ein Leuchten der Hoffnung du findest in der Truhe '''Folge 4 '''Wenn Streit sich zwischen Könige stellt suche vertrauen wo mann vom Singen viel hält '''Folge 5 '''Wo zwei Schwestern wahrlich sich streiten findest du das Herz und Harmonische Seiten '''Folge 6 '''An einem Ort der Vergnügen verspricht den kleinsten Schatz zu finden sind die Fohlen erpicht '''Folge 7 '''Betrogen durch die süßesten Worte der Welt sei es der Kleber der wahre Freundschaft er hält '''Folge 8 '''Zu bekommen was gesucht so lange findet was sie braucht die Schlange '''Folge 9 '''Wo schuppige schwingen halten wach such nach der Sonne in der Nacht '''Folge 10 '''Wo die Siebte Welle steht im stille zum letzten Kind kommt er der Wille '''Folge 11''' Im Vernebelten gewär unter vergnüfenden Feld das Einhorn wacht über das was du willst '''Folge 12 '''Um deine Feinde zu besiegen seien sie im Schar suche nach den die übers Meer gefahrn '''Folge 13 '''Unbeweglich und Paralysiert Gewinnen kann nur wer Harmoniert '''Folge 14 '''Aus dem entferntesten Land rüber gekommen an gefährlichsten Ort das Heimat gewonnen '''Folge 15 '''Wen andere Denken dein Lied sei ein Scherz er Schafe eine Brücke tief in ihr Herz '''Folge 16 '''Wo Herzen wachsen im bewaldeten Tal der samen der Liebe sprießt nur einmal '''Folge 17''' Eine einzige Freundschaft wirst du Pflegen ihre gegenwart wird für dich sein Segen '''Folge 18 '''Folge der Schmetterlings Frau auf ihrem weg heim und du findest den Schatz in den Blüten so fein '''Folge 19 '''Suche die Wahrheit das Mädchen das lügt erlange das vertrauen der Schönheit die versteckt liegt '''Folge 20 '''Wo das leuchten des Regenbogen lässt dich fasst erblinden trägt die quelle was du suchst zu finden '''Folge 21 '''Ein Herz findet sein Heim nur schwer den sein Besitzer streift nur um her '''Folge 22 '''Wo Kristalle wachsen steckt die macht in den tiefen ecken such danach '''Folge 23 '''Starker Baum Beschützt den Schatz an diesem Ort was Verloren war ist nicht für immer fort '''Folge 24 '''Konzetriere dich auf denjenigen der gut getarnt den Jenige der wartet der zuhört und warnt '''Folge 25 '''Scheint auf die schlimmsten Gedanke und Träume werden war du bist nicht verloren solange dein Herz ist nah '''Folge 26 '''Vertraue die Kraft dies ist der letzte teil mit der macht des Kristalls findet ihr Wurzel ihr heil =